


Акварель

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Fanfiction, First Time, M/M, Painting, Romance, painters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: — Возьмите меня в ученики! — перебивая, выпаливает Яр. Саша замирает со стаканом в тонких пальцах и хмурится. Саша стакан в сторону отставляет — так, во избежание — и очень внимательно на Ярика смотрит.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 2





	Акварель

Мальчишка в Сашу с размаху в галерее врезается. Мальчишке едва ли есть пятнадцать, на нем мешковатые джинсы только чудом держатся, на перетянутом ремне пара лишних дырок, а стоптанные берцы выглядят так, словно старше этого ребенка на пару десятилетий. У мальчишки глаза синие-синие.

Саша нервно оправляет дорогое пальто. Полы дергает почти суетливо и щурится, идеальную укладку все же ерошит, проходясь пальцами по волосам.

Мальчишка не обычный.

— Простите, я…

— Ничего не подписываю, заказы сейчас не принимаю, — обрывает Казьмин. Он отмахивается, намереваясь быстро уйти. Мальчишка головой мотает и смущенно дергает уголками тонких губ.

— Мне поговорить надо. С вами. Да. За кофе со мной зайдете? Или чаем, или… — мальчишка, запинаясь, тараторит. У него голос прыгает от волнения. Он глазами синющими сверкает. Саша лоб трет устало: голова раскалывается с самого утра. Эта чертова выставка высасывает у него все силы и не в том пошлом смысле, в котором он бы хотел.

— За соком. Апельсиновым, — милостиво соглашается Саша. — И быстро.

У тонкого мальчишки лицо светлеет.

Он Сашу в уютную кофейню через пару улиц и поворотов от галереи тащит, внутрь влетает, открывая дверь спиной, и попутно Яром представляется. Саша серьезно кивает. Что-то внутри не дает просто так его развернуть и самому развернуться, огрызнувшись, и уйти. Саша кожаную сумку на подоконник кидает, устало падая за стол, волосы ерошит и деланно надменно поправляет очки.

— Апельсиновый, запомнил?

Ярик кивает часто-часто, дергая потертую — Саша думает, так было задумано криворукими дизайнерами или сотней стирок, — футболку, и уносится к стойке.

— Ярик? — Саша оборачивается к нему. — Салат мне возьмешь? Или что-то, что можно съесть и не отравиться?

— Ага, — тот вновь кивает.

— Деньги есть? — догадливо вскидывает брови Саша. Яр тушуется, но все же опять кивает. Яр себе бесконечно сладкий капучино берет, фырча, когда Сашу передергивает от количества сиропа в кофе.

— Ты наешь себе бока, — Саша обвинительно тычет в него вилкой. — И живот.

— Да норм все будет!

— Что ты хотел? — Саша от еды все же добреет. Самую капельку. — Чем быстрее я пойму, что тебе от меня надо…

— Возьмите меня в ученики! — перебивая, выпаливает Яр. Саша замирает со стаканом в тонких пальцах и хмурится. Саша стакан в сторону отставляет — так, во избежание — и очень внимательно на Ярика смотрит. — Мне поступать надо, а родители против! Говорят, что из меня художник никакущий! А я очень хочу. Я карандашами рисую! Цветными… И комиксы люблю, я свой почти нарисовал, а меня, — он по столу кулаком стукает несильно, — в экономисты. Я сам не поступлю, не сдам, самоучка же…

Саша тяжело вздыхает.

— Группа у меня набрана, а индивидуально ты мои расценки не потянешь.

— Я что угодно сделаю! Пожалуйста… Александр Сергеевич?..

— Можно просто Александр, — отмахивается тот, немного поморщившись. Саша очки поправляет, словно прячась за ними, как за маской. — У меня жесткие требования, и я не «репетитор». Я учу тех, кто уже работает, к выставкам готовлю, понимаешь? И в институте. Найди кого-то другого, толку будет больше, поверь, — припечатывает Саша, замечая, как блекнут яркие синие глаза напротив после этих слов. Яр сутулится, ежится, словно пытаясь меньше стать. Яр за волосами прячется, дрожа всем телом от этого жесткого голоса. Саша его пугает.

— Не хочу я другого искать, — ворчит Ярик, утыкаясь носом в свой кофе. Сладость на языке ощущаться почему-то перестает. — Я вас хочу. Ой! — он глаза распахивает, дернувшись так сильно, что попадает коленями по столу. Саша едва успевает подхватить свой стакан. Саша тяжело и очень глубоко вдыхает. — Я не в том смысле! — пищит Яр, заливаясь краской до корней волос. — Заниматься с вами хочу! Вот.

— Я понял, — хмыкает Саша и мысленно себя проклинает за слабохарактерность и, возможно, влюбчивость во все красивое — а смущенный и раскрасневшийся Ярик видится очень красивым. — Я ничего не обещаю. И не в моих правилах работать без оплаты, у меня и так работы до разных анатомических органов. Десять тысяч за два часа, потянешь?

У Яра дыхание сбивается. Он рот открывает, чтобы что-то сказать, но Саша уже и так все понимает. Не хватит. Слишком много для мальчишки, который только собирается поступать. Саша пухлые губы поджимает и тут же их облизывает: не пережестил ли?

— Я найду, — Яр тонкие пальцы в кулаки сжимает. Саша их, не скрываясь, разглядывает. — Обещаю! Что-нибудь продам… Простите, Александр Сергеевич, мне бежать надо, — Ярик подскакивает, хватая свой рюкзак с пола. У Яра глаза подозрительно блестят. Саша тяжело выдыхает, заставляя заткнуться нудящий внутренний голос.

— Портфолио оставь. С собой же, я надеюсь? Если нет, я даже…

Яр ему в руки потрепанную папку впихивает.

И сбегает.

*

Ярик у Саши весь оставшийся вечер и начало ночи из головы не выходит. Саша, чтобы отвлечься, даже с логистами и кейтерами выставки созванивается, но не получается: перед глазами упорно встает растрепанный мальчишка, сжимающий лямки своего рюкзака перед тем, как выбежать на промозглую тусклую улочку Петербурга. Саша ругается. Саша от себя телефон отшвыривает, жалея, что его нельзя, как предыдущий, разбить о стену.

Саша рывком с кровати поднимается, уходя на кухню, и раздраженно отставляет бокал на каменную поверхность столешницы. Он сигареты подхватывает, выщелкивая одну из пачки, и тянется за зажигалкой. Горький дым, обжигающий легкие, облегчения не приносит, только дразнит сильнее.

Саша за своей сумкой тянется, вытаскивая оттуда ярову папку с рисунками — портфолио, Саша специально так назвал, думая поддразнить, — забирается на подоконник, поджав ноги под себя. И быстро понимает, что одной сигареты ему не хватит.

В рисунках Яра — вся его жизнь.

Саше кажется, что этот мальчишка в каждый листик, в каждый карандашный штрих, в каждую черточку вложил кусочек своей души. В рисунках маленького самоучки жизни больше, чем во всех работах сашиных студентов, и Саше от этого завыть хочется. Ярик карандашами рисует, где-то смешивая цвета, где-то играя на контрастах, Саша на зеленую с фиолетовым графику залипает, не в силах отвести глаза. У Яра, видимо, больше ничего, кроме этих двух карандашей и желания рисовать, не было.

У Яра простенький комикс нитками прошит: на белых листочках обычным карандашом. Саша улыбается, замечая, что в нем он гелевой ручкой даже контуры обвел. Саша без труда в одном из героев самого Ярика узнает.

Саша очередную сигарету поджигает, затягивается, осторожно перебирая страницы — тоненькие, но переплетенные с трепетом и любовью. Саше очень хочется постучаться головой об стену: отправить Яра на экономический кажется преступлением против природы.

Саша в самом конце на стопку акварельных набросков натыкается, Яр, кажется, решил нарисовать всех исполнителей русского рока. Саша всматривается в удивительно простые мазки, но такие цепляющие, что не отвести глаз. Саша на набросок — уже акварельный комикс в один лист, явно по песне «Короля и шута» нарисованный, — залипает.

И ломается.

Саше наяву слышится треск всех его принципов и устоев. Саша стопку рисунков на стол откладывает и сжимает телефон, радуясь, что в сети можно найти все, что угодно.

*

> Ярослав, это Александр. Ты сегодня в кофейне спрашивал о занятиях.

> ага  
> я  
> я еще не нашел простите  
> у меня сейчас столько нет  
> а как вы меня нашли?

> Я догадался. Я посмотрел твои работы. Впечатляет :)

> меня пугает ваш смайлик  
> херню несу  
> нервничаю

> Я хочу посмотреть на тебя в деле. Ограниченное время, карандаш, бумага, нарисовать что-то из головы. Справишься, возьму тебя на занятия. Посидишь с моей группой в институте пару занятий, будешь там у меня на подхвате, что-то принести, что-то сделать, возможно, будешь позировать, потом я натаскаю тебя по теории

> я вам только собой заплатить могу, вы же понимаете?

> Так ты согласен?

> шутите что ли  
> конечно  
> всеми конечностями согласен

> Ты об этом пожалеешь :)

*

> Приходи на репетицию открытия выставки. Скажешь, что Казьмин +1, ты тот самый +1. Тебя пропустят. Рубашку надень.  
> Лучше вообще прилично оденься.

Яр на эти два сообщения очень долго смотрит. Потом на стеклянные двери галереи. Потом снова на сообщения. Тяжело вздыхает. Яру так неимоверно хочется сбежать подальше от этого огромного сияющего здания, что он себе оплеуху раскрытой ладонью дает. «Давай, Баярунас, соберись», — Ярик себя еще и мысленно пинает, заставляя собраться с духом. Он все же по ступенькам медленно поднимается, вздрагивая, когда двери перед ним распахивает кто-то в дорогущем костюме, и внутрь бочком пробирается, мечтая слиться со стеной.

— Ярик!

Яр свое сердце чувствует где-то в горле.

Он на Сашу оборачивается и залипает бессовестно. Саша в узких джинсах и приталенном пиджаке — выше всех яровых сил. Яр от него взгляда отвести не может: от стройных ног, изящных рук, перевитых венами, и небрежно растрепанных волос.

Саша его под руку хватает, улыбаясь кому-то, будто скалясь.

— Этот со мной, — отмахивается Саша и почти рычит, когда его напарник пытается заспорить. — Моя выставка, что хочу, то и делаю! А ты — пошли.

Яр только кивает, открывая рот, но не решаясь ничего сказать, и закрывает, громко клацнув зубами. Саша его за собой в главный зал выставки утаскивает.

— Я посмотрел твои работы, — быстро начинает Саша, усаживая Ярика в уголке за небольшим столиком. — Твоя находчивость впечатляет. И то, как ты рисуешь, не имея нормальных материалов. Подобной изобретательности не хватает всем моим студентам.

— У меня хватало только на детские карандаши и краски, — смущенно признается Яр, неловко комкая в пальцах край своей кожанки, и прилежно складывает руки на коленях. Саша коротко ему улыбается.

— Но там у тебя есть время, спокойная обстановка и референсы для рисования, а я хочу посмотреть на тебя в деле, — Саша ему свой скетчбук протягивает и несколько простых карандашей. — Есть чем точить?

Яр фырчит, из рюкзака нож-бабочку вытаскивает и не хихикать старается, видя, как взлетают брови у Саши.

— Тогда… У тебя есть время до конца репетиции, — Саша мельком смотрит на свои часы. — Удиви меня.

И уходит, попутно раздавая указания своему напарнику. Яр Сашу задумчивым взглядом провожает.

Легко сказать — удиви.

Яр карандаши в пальцах вертит, рассматривая грифели: у всех жесткость разная. Яр на 4В фырчит. И затачивать принимается, уже догадываясь, что ему нарисовать.

Яр карандаши ножом затачивает так остро, словно кого-то ими пырнуть хочет вместо этого самого ножа. Он графитовую крошку в страницы пальцем втирает, вырисовывая фон и какие-то разметки. Яр парой штрихов набросок делает и улыбается на одну сторону.

Идея  
вырисовывается  
сама.

Громкий зал галереи, яркий свет, чужие любопытные взгляды и грязные шепотки за спиной — перестают существовать. Яр только «казьминский любовник» выцепить успевает.

И принимается рисовать.

Яр легко карандашом по бумаге скользит, парой штрихов и линий вырисовывая первую сцену. У него первые страницы быстро идут, он даже зарисовывать мелькающие перед глазами картинки едва успевает.

Яр глаза вскидывает, ища взглядом Сашу. Яр за его вертикальные ямочки цепляется, быстро перенося эту деталь на бумагу.

Он фреймы на еще двух страницах чертит, принимаясь вырисовывать мелочи, сжимая в пальцах разом три карандаша.

Яру кажется, что так искренне он никогда не рисовал.

Он от скетчбука отрывается пару часов спустя, с трудом разгибая затекшую шею и хрустя запястьем, фырчит, думая, что если сейчас попробует отпустить карандаш — пальцы отвалятся вместе с ним. Кисть ноет нещадно, и Яр пару раз сжимает ладонь в кулак, мысленно постанывая. Он голову поднимает, оглядывая зал.

Казьмин, кажется, везде и нигде одновременно. Яр его слишком прямую, напряженную спину видит в самом дальнем от себя углу. У Саши линия плеч жесткая и лопатки сведены — подмечает Ярик.

Яр на его задницу засматривается.

Он встает осторожно, прижимая сашин скетчбук к груди, как самое ценное, и к столу с едой, воровато оглядываясь, крадется. Яр почти по-кошачьи принюхивается, пытаясь понять, что можно неприметно стащить.

— Ты чего тут? — Саша подкрадывается слишком незаметно, и Яр думает, что дышать в принципе ему и не надо. — Голодный?

Яр кивает часто.

— А что сразу не сказал?

— А можно?

— Тебе можно все, — фырчит Саша, вручая Яру тарталетку с чем-то сырным, а сам залпом осушает бокал. — Слышал, как про тебя говорили?

Яр бурчит что-то в ответ с набитым ртом.

— Что ты мой любовник. Я таинственно, как мне казалось, а Дэн сказал, что как тварь, поржал в ответ. Классная была бы сплетня, — Саша опрокидывает в себя еще один бокал. — Как же хочется нажраться. Ты ешь давай.

Ярик благодарно урчит, хватая сэндвич, третий по счету. Саша рядом с ним отстукивает нервный ритм по столу.

— Александр Сергеевич?.. — Яр пытается прожевать.

— Саша, я не настолько старый, — морщится тот, демонстративно себя оглядывая, и смеется, пофыркивая. Яр на его улыбку залипает. — Эта вся хрень еще где-то час будет, выдержишь? Потом я весь твой, — Саша, дразнясь, хитро вскидывает брови и рукава пиджака закатывает. И все же еще один бокал выпивает. — Так что ты хотел спросить?

— Они на вас… Тебя так снисходительно смотрят. Почему?

— Старые уроды, — хмурится Казьмин. — Я им не нравлюсь. И ты теперь тоже, потому что им — академистам — ты предпочел меня. Узнают, чей ты, — сожрут и не подавятся, плевать, что у тебя кости торчат.

Саша кому-то обворожительно улыбается и быстро уходит, тут же принимаясь обсуждать все косяки и вносить свои поправки. Яр тяжело вздыхает.

Он за свой стол в уголке сваливает, за карандаш обратно берется, у него, в конце концов, готово всего лишь пол-истории.

Яр замечает, что все разошлись только потому, что в зале тихо становится, а потом Казьмин начинает орать. Яр даже не знал, что тот так может: громко, четко и в таких выражениях. У Яра внизу живота тянет, когда он на Сашу смотрит.

Яр быстро над скетчбуком склоняется, чувствуя, что Казьмин идет к нему. Саша рядом с ним меняется, спину гнет, тянется, устало потирая плечи.

— Ты как тут, закончил?

Яр кивает. И улыбается так, что Саше становится страшно.

Саша свой скетчбук забирает, пролистывая несколько страниц, и замирает, приоткрыв рот. Саша выдыхает слабо.

— Ты… Нарисовал нас. В постели.

— Ага.

Саша по его плечам невольно скользит ладонями, наклоняясь к уху и опаляя своим дыханием:

— Ярик?

Тот шумно сглатывает.

— Поехали ко мне?

У Яра сердце заходится под ребрами.

*

Они целуются жадно, сталкиваясь носами и кусаясь. Саша Яра в дверь своей квартиры вжимает, захлопнув ее и торопливо щелкнув замком, по бокам ведет, выдергивая рубашку из-под пояса узких джинсов, под нее руками забирается. Саша его вдоль линии подбородка целует, носом по скуле ведет и вдруг накрывает пах ладонью.

Яр на громкий стон срывается, откидывая голову, ударяясь затылком о дверь. Он к Саше жмется, приникая всем телом, и руки на шею закидывает, вновь целоваться лезет. Саша его по бедрам гладит, ягодицы сжимает.

Саша его за руку берет, утаскивая вглубь квартиры.

Яр к нему льнет, дрожит, смущаясь и кусая губы.

Яр осматривается воровато, замечая, что Саша напрягается почему-то. Саша хмурится: Яр в его пустой и холодной квартире ощущается внезапно правильно. Саше за свой бардак неловко. Саша пачку сигарет со стола прячет, сам почему-то смущаясь, и разбросанные краски в коробку убирает. Он слишком одиночка за всеми своими масками.

Маски трескаются, как старая картина.

И ломаются.

Яр мнется, не решаясь подойти, и Саша сам к нему руки протягивает, обнимая, накрывая тонкую талию. В нос чмокает.

— Ты был с кем-нибудь?

Яр алеет слишком явно, чтобы хотя бы попытаться соврать, и коротко мотает головой.

— Тогда слушайся и не бойся, — Саша ему в губы фырчит и вновь целует, языком проникая внутрь, лижет коротко, прижимая к себе.

Яра отпускать не хочется.

Саша в его синие-синие — зацепившие еще тогда, в кофейне, — глаза всматривается. У Яра на дне зрачка волнение и желание плещется. Яр на кровати раскидывается, смущенно — красиво — ноги в стороны разводя. И Сашу к себе тянет.

*

Саша первым просыпается, щурясь и смешно чихая от яркого солнца. Яр ему тепло в ключицы дышит. Яр у Саши под боком трогательно клубочится, словно боясь больше места занимать. Саша за ним наблюдает и залипает бессовестно: у Яра красота необычная, Саша его так сходу красивым бы вряд ли назвал, но приглядевшись, глаз отвести не может. Саша на рыже-золотое солнце на острых скулах и трепещущих веках засматривается, на розовые блики — у Яра сами щеки чуть покрасневшие, — на сиреневые тени. Спящий и спокойный Ярик невероятно уютным и теплым кажется.

Саша с кровати осторожно спрыгивает, тянется, не стесняясь своей наготы, по стулу рукой шарит, ища откинутые ночью очки и молясь, чтобы те не разбились. Он со стола подхватывает стопку листов и краски, забираясь на столешницу и в спящего Яра задумчиво всматриваясь. Фон прорисовывается парой мазков, красиво растекаясь, расплываясь, словно мир, если бы Саша свои очки так и не нашел. Он улыбается, вырисовывая самого Яра и спадающую тень.

Саша будто завороженный.

Он почти прозрачные сиреневые веки долго-долго рисует, боясь напортачить. Саша едва заметную горбинку на носу выделяет, тонкие, потрескавшиеся губы — у Саши даже кисть дрожит от волнения, — морщинку, идущую от крыльев носа к уголку губ. Скулы он прорисовывает почти золотыми, акварель по бумаге растекается, почти сияя, мерцая. Саша неровную линию челюсти очерчивает, плавно водя кистью по бумаге, ямку на подбородке отмечает ровным мазком.

Саша красную краску на кисть набирает, едва дыхание переводя, и свои собственные следы на красивой шее рисует. Не алые, не бордовые, не фиолетовые — красные. Саша обожает этот цвет. Он мельком думает, что Яру он идет. Сашины следы на шее и груди идут. Саша успевает венки на тонких руках и маленькую родинку над ключицей нарисовать. Яр нос морщит, хмурясь, просыпаясь, и заспанно хлопает глазами. Яр Сашу ищет. У него нижняя губа подрагивает от волнения.

— Саш?..

— Лежи, — отзывается тот, пытаясь по памяти доделать рисунок. Розовые блики и сиреневые тени — напоминает себе Саша. — Я тут, не бойся.

Яр вдруг хихикает смущенно, сворачиваясь в комочек еще плотнее.

— Я все-таки заплатил тебе собой, — фырчит Яр, грустно усмехаясь. — Я, наверное, пойду… — он встать порывается, но натыкается на нечитаемый сашин взгляд. Саша недоволен.

— И куда ты собрался?

— Домой? — осторожно пробует Яр. Он садится неловко, морщась от того, как ноют поясница и бедра. Яр стыдливой краской заливается, чувствуя сашин изучающий взгляд. Яру страшно становится. Он глаза вниз опускает, под веками неприятно печет. — Я пойду все же…

Саша к нему порывисто спрыгивает, рядом на кровати садится и осторожно цепляет подбородок, заставляя на себя посмотреть.

— Идеальный, — вдруг выдыхает Саша ему в губы. — Ты сам хотел этого? Меня?

Яр согласно всхлипывает.

— Тогда почему пытаешься сбежать?

— Страшно, — слабо выдыхает Яр. Саша придирчиво оглядывает себя. — Не хочу быть игрушкой и развлечением, — объясняет Яр, боясь, что вот сейчас его точно выгонят из постели, дома и воспоминаний: один раз — не один, конечно, ночь была длинная — это все, на что ты годишься, Ярик.

Саша его вдруг целует.  
Бережно.  
Нежно.

Почти… Любяще?

Яр всхлипывает и все же плачет.

Саша его чмокает очень осторожно.

— Кофе в турке сварить сможешь, чтобы от моей квартиры не остались одни руины? — спрашивает, вглядываясь в синие-синие глаза. Яр неровно кивает.

— Даже яичницу пожарю.

— Пошли, там из окна свет офигенный, я еще один скетч нарисую. Ты знаешь, что прекрасен в акварели? — Саша Яра вновь в губы целует и вдруг на кровать роняет, принимаясь выцеловывать узоры по бледной коже.

*

Яр опаздывает, путаясь в собственных ногах и чувствуя, как от быстрого бега колет под ребрами. Молодец, просто молодец — опоздать в первый же день. Яр в ярких масляных красках представляет, что Казьмин с ним сделает.

От мыслей розовеют скулы и дышать становится еще тяжелее.

Яр прыжком взлетает по ступенькам, перемахивая через несколько разом. Он тяжелую деревянную дверь толкает плечом, поправляя тяжеленную папку для ватманов А2 и тубус. Яр по коридорам несется, на ходу открывая диалог.

> Саш  
> Саша  
> я кажется люблю тебя

> Кажется ему.

> люблю

> Я тебя тоже. Не опаздывай.

У Яра сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее. И глаза светятся: яркие-яркие, синие-синие. Яр в аудиторию влетает, плюхаясь в самом конце, притихает, цепко следя за Сашей.

Саша язвительно на себя внимание обратить просит.

*

Саша медленно кусает карандаш. Взгляд поднимает темнеющий.

— Ярик. Поласкай себя. И ножки шире раздвинь, — Саша улыбается, видя, как тот алеет. — И губку закуси. А теперь вот так замри.

Яр громко и обреченно стонет.


End file.
